A new Life, part 1
by gurl3677
Summary: this is what happen when Daryl and Jillian first meant at the bar before the outbreak.  this is a one shot, just this one chapter and thats all.


_* So this is what happen when Daryl and Jillian from my story, a new life, meant for the first time. This is a one shot thing, just this one chapter. If you want to see what happens to them after the outbreak, check out my story A New Life. Please review! Let me know what you think! *_

" We need a new bar." Merle snapped as he and his younger brother drove around the town. They had been going to the same bar after work for months before it just down without a word.

" Let's just hit that one at the north end of town. Never been there before." Daryl said as he drove from the road. He always drove, Merle always complained.

" Yeah, alright. Maybe at least there will be a pair of tits worth looking at." He said. They fell in silence again as Daryl turned the truck to the north side.

Jillian Winters was wiping down the bar when movement at the door caught her eye. Two men she knew weren't regulars came strolling in. The first guy had a short to the head haircut and light, scruffy facial hair. The man behind him was alittle taller and had brown hair and the same scruffy facial hair. They slid into bar stools at the same time. Jillian smiled as she put a napkin down in front of the first guy.

" Hey, what can I get you?" She asked him.

" Coolers." Merle ordered. Jillian nodded then moved to the second guy. She placed a napkin down in front of him and looked a pair of the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.

" And you?" She asked softly.

" Same." He said. She smiled and nodded then moved the beer cooler.

Merle nudged his brother's arm then motioned to the bartender. She was wearing faded jeans that tight her ass nicely and a tight dark blue tank top with a rag tucked into her belt loops. Her hair was parted to the side and she had it pulled back into a long pony tail. Her arms were tanned and she had tattoos on either side of her wrists. When she opened the cooler and leaned up to get their beers, the back of her shirt came up, revealing a tanned lower back with another tattoo. She grabbed two coolers then walked back over to them.

" You guys want a tab?" She asked as she opened the first beer.

" Yeah, put this round on mine, the next round goes on his." Merle said. She nodded as she put the beer in front of him. She opened the second one and placed it in front of Daryl.

" You guys want something to eat?" She asked.

" What are you offering?" Merle asked with a smirk.

" We're good." Daryl spoke up quickly. Jillian smiled at him then.

" Well, I'm Jillian so if you guys need anything, just call out and I'll be there." She said. Daryl nodded. She leaned over the counter to Merle then. " And by anything, I mean if you need any more beer not if you need a piece of me." Merle grinned and shook his head.

" What are you gettin at?" He asked as he held up his hands.

" This isn't my first day here. You watch that perverted mouth of yours. I'm way too much for you to handle." She said as she stood up straight. She winked at him then walked away laughing.

After that first night at the bar, the brothers decided to come back to the bar every night that week. Jillian was there every time. After them coming there for two weeks and Merle giving her a hard time every night and her taking it, they both decided to make it their new bar. She seemed to be able to handle Merle easily. She gave him back everything he gave her and she did it with a pretty smile and no complaining.

" Okay boys, you have been here every night for the past two weeks, I think it's time I learn your names." Jillian said as she crossed her arms over the counter in front of them.

" Name's Merle Dixon, this here's my younger brother Daryl." Merle said. Jillian nodded.

" And can your younger brother talk?" She asked. Daryl gave her a small smile then looked away.

" If I got something to say I do." He said. She pretended to look shocked.

" Well, so you do know other words besides Coolers and Thanks." She said, mocking that he only said the name of the beer he wanted. She put her hand over her heart. " I think I'm going to faint!" Then she winked at him and laughed before she walked away.

" I think she's flirting with you." Merle said as both brothers watched her walk away.

" Nah, she's being friendly." Daryl said. That girl was way too pretty for the likes of him, he told himself.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian had just clocked in the phone two more weeks later. She sighed before picking it up.

" Brubakers, this is Jillian." She said.

" Hey you hot piece of ass! What's your schedule this week?" Merle's voice greeted her. She couldn't help but smile. She liked the rough Dixon brothers.

" Well if it isn't one of my favorite customers. I'm here every night, you know that. I have no life." She said.

" If I'm one of your favorite customers, who is the other one?" Merle asked. Jillian laughed.

" Ah, your brother of course." Merle laughed and she heard him repeating what she said so she knew Daryl was with him. She grinned when she heard Daryl's voice telling Merle to shut up.

" We will be seeing you soon then." Merle said before he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jillian was wiping down a table, two months later, when she felt the breeze from the door being open. She didn't look up to see how it was until a hard slap came to her ass. She jumped and tighten her hold of her wash cloth when she heard the familiar Dixon laugh. She waited until the laughter died down before she whipped around and slipped Merle in the back with a wet wash cloth.

" Hey!" Merle yelled as she walked behind the bar. " You have been wiping down dirty tables with that!" He said. She grabbed their beers and quickly opened them up.

" Like you would notice any new dirt stains on your clothes. You're disgusting." Jillian said as she put the beers down in front of them.

" You got a nice ass on you, you know that." Merle said. Jillian shook her head.

" Don't you wish you could see it naked." She said. He leaned closer to her, Daryl watched this exchange between his brother and Jillian every night.

" You bet I do." He said.

" You will never get the chance." She looked up at Daryl and smiled at him then. " Is he always this charming with the ladies?" He smirked slightly.

" Ladies? You're the only lady that will give him the time of day. The only other girls that talk to him do it because he pays for their time." Daryl said before he took a drink.

" Hey, I only paid four times this year!" Merle explained. Daryl set his beer down as Jillian and him locked eyes over Merle's confession. It took a few seconds before Jillian burst into laughter.

" Oh Merle, you two are my favorite part of the night!" She said. Daryl smiled and glanced down the bar. He caught some guys leaning over the bar to check her out. The men caught Daryl's eyes and he shot them narrowed look that made them look away quickly.

" What? What's wrong with that?" Merle asked.

" You know how many times I have paid for sex? Never. Maybe if you used some of that Dixon charm on the girls you won't have to pay for it." Jillian said.

" Maybe if you'd just fuck me and my brother I wouldn't have to pay either." Merle said. Jillian rolled her eyes as Daryl looked at her.

" Look, I have told you this over and over again, I have had two threesomes before and they weren't that great. I'm into trying it again." She said.

" Well, you just let me and Daryl take care of you, you won't ever go to anyone else." Merle said.

" If you were as good as you say you are, the hookers wouldn't charge you." She said.

" I'm not having sex with them, just getting my dick sucked." He said. She stood up straight and shook her head.

" You are so nasty." She said, but they knew she was teasing him.

" I got to piss. Watch my ass when I walk away because you know I watch yours." Merle said as he got up. It occurred to Jillian then that she and Daryl had never been alone before. She glanced around the bar and saw everyone else was fine so she decided to sat there with him. She pretended to be cleaning something.

" So you're not like your brother are you?" She asked without meeting his eyes. Daryl glanced at her. Her low cut tank top drew his eyes right to her cleavage.

" Nah, I'd rather go without then having to pay for it." He said. Jillian looked up at the same time he shifted his eyes from her chest. He started watching the tv behind the bar.

" I wouldn't think you'd have to pay for it." She said. He looked at her and found her smiling at him. "But your brother paying for it, that doesn't surprise me at all." Daryl's smile was small but she saw it there.

" He ain't that bad if you can get past his roughness." Daryl said.


End file.
